Trouble Twins
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Mal's younger siblings, Maverick and Malia, arrive to Auradon. And they seem to want to cause trouble. How will mal react?


**I decided to write this one-shot where Mal's younger brother and sister arrive in Auradon Prep. Maverick makes a scene at Mal, while Malia flirtss with Ben.**

 **As always, I do NOT own Descendants.**

Today was the day where the new kids would arrive to Auradon. Including the younger siblings of Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. The Core Four were extremely worried that their siblings might cause some scene. After aall, they left them behind for more than a year.

Everyone was gathered in front of the school. Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, Audrey, Uma, Harry, Gil, Freddie, Jordan, Ally, Aziz and Herkie. Five minutes later, a limo parked in front of them. From inside of the limo, a blue haired boy around 6' 4' tall stepped out, followed by a dark brown haired girl with frecles and pae skin. The last two people that stepped out of the limo was a pair of blonde twins with green eyes. The girl looked like the 15 year old version of Mal. The boy had a look of anger on his eyes.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Ben greeted them, smiling. "I am Ben and I hope you have fun here."

The boy rolled his eyes and stated smugly. "Maverick, Maleficent's son."

The blonde girl stepped in front of her twin and smiled seductively, "And I am Malia, his twin sister. Nice to meet you, beasty"

Ben blushed with embarassment. Mal was glaring daggers at her sister. Evie noticed this and patted her friend's back.

The blue haired boy stepped closer and greeted Ben. "Evan, Evil Queen's son. I am glad to meet you, your Majesty" he bowed which made Ben smile. This boy was surely a brother of Evie. "Just call me Ben, Evan".

Evie stepped in front of her brother and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I missed you sis."

"I missed you too, little bro." Evie took his hand and guided him towards Doug. The blue haired boy shook Doug's hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Evan" Doug said. "I finally get to meet Evie's brother."

Evie smiled and told her brother. "Doug is my boyfriend."

Evan smiled and hugged her which took her by surprise. "You finally realized you do not need a prince" He laughed. "I am so proud."

Evie smacked him playfully. "Oh shut up."

The dark brown haired girl approached jay and Carlos. "Hey, brothers."

"Caroline!" They yelled excitedly and hugged their half-sister strongly.

"Oh I missed you guys. have fun at Auradon?" She asked them and both replied smiling. "Yes, we finally have a chance to be whatever we want to be"

"That's lovely" Caroline was glad her siblings were happy. Carlos wasn't a slave of their mother anymore. And Jay didn't need to steal just for their father's pleasure.

Meanwhile, Maverick was glaring daggers at Mal. Something that didn't go unoticed by the others. Well except Malia who was costantly winking at Ben. Evan and Caroline knew they had to do something. They knew the twins were going to cause a scene. For someone who grew up on the Isle, they were acting like spoiled princes and princesses.

"I see you're all having fun." Maverick smirked at them. "Having the perfect life, not caring about the others, do you?"

"Mav" Malia whispered at him. "Calm down"

Maverick's eyes glowed green. "No" He yelled at his twin. "I should not come down! These traitors left us behind to rot while they were acting all prince and princess." he continued. "And I'm not talking about betraying evil but us."

Mal hd enough. She couldn't let her spoiled brother to continue insulting her and her friends. "Enough" She snapped at him. "You don't know a thing."

Maverick retorted back. "I think I do. You left us, Mal."

"I haven't any choice. The program has to work step by step."

'Oh, and you didn't think to invite your siblings first. You invited Shrimpy and her crazy pirate" he said and smirked at Uma and Harry who glared at him.

"Watch it, Mav. If you insult Uma and Harry again or any of my friends, i swear you'll pay"

"Mal" Ben tried to soothe her. "Calm down."

Mal glared at her brother and her sister. "I am sorry but I can't do this. Continue the tour without me" She said before she left. Ben went to follow her.

"Hey what about me, Benny?" Malia winked again at Ben who now was feeling uncomfortable.

"Give it a rest, Mallie." Maverick scolded her. "Just show us our dorms and get over it" He said t the gang who glared at him but didn't even seem to care.

Maverick had been assigned a room with Evan while Malia would share a dorm with Caroline. The siblings had fallen out and their relationship seem to need to be fixed. The rest of the teens just hoped Maleficent's children would make up or it would be an awkward year.

 **So guys, these are my new OCs. Malia and Maverick. Obviously they are two years younger than Mal. Same for Evan and Caroline. They are all 15 here while the Rotten 4 are 17. For the purpose of this one-shot, Malice doesn't exist. It would be weird for Maleficent to have two sets of twins. Hope you liked it. Reviews would make me really happy**


End file.
